


The Savage Time (SuperBat Oneshot)

by nightwingingit



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Oneshot, Short, loving, request, the savage time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6287401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightwingingit/pseuds/nightwingingit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sadness.  So much sadness in Bruce’s eyes and he tried his best to portray how much he hurt for him through his own eyes and his soft caress of Bruce’s face.</p><p>“We’re going to make this all better.”  Clark tells him in an absolute voice, “I’ll make sure of it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Savage Time (SuperBat Oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by: Queenofshire405
> 
> The Savage Time - Synopsis: The allies lost WW2. Bruce is the leader of the resistance in this timeline, Clark is from the normal timeline. Him and the other Justice League members from the normal timeline are about to go back in time to fix history.

Superman pulled Batman aside into a thin hallway blocking them from the eyes of others.  He pinned him to one of the many cold steel walls that the resistance hid themselves in.

 

Batman grits his teeth, “What are you doing?!” He asks not downright outraged but surprised.

 

“Bruce, please…” Clark can’t stand not being able to see his eyes clearly because of Batman’s visor and so he pushes Bruce’s helmet up and off his head with a bit too much force.

 

Clark half wishes that he had left the helmet where it was.  Tired.  Would be the first word that he would use to describe Bruce’s eyes.  Age.  The difficulties of this life marked what seemed to be permanent dark circles under the man’s eyes making him look so much older than he should be.  They were grayer than he remembered as well, steely even more so than his own Batman’s.

 

“How do you know my name?!” Bruce demanded.

 

Superman, with his unyielding hold on the man just leaned over him and stared him straight in the eyes.

 

Sadness.  So much sadness in Bruce’s eyes and he tried his best to portray how much he hurt for him through his own eyes and his soft caress of Bruce’s face.

 

“We’re going to make this all better.”  Clark tells him in an absolute voice, “I’ll make sure of it.”

 

Bruce gives him a strange look and before he could say anything back Clark's lips were on his.  Superman’s kiss could not be described as anything but loving.  The warmth and soft touch from his lips, the strong yet gentle touch of his hands on his arms, his hips, up to his neck.  

 

Assuring.  Hopeful.  Something more than what this Bruce has ever allowed himself to feel for another person rising up in his chest.  

 

Clark backs away from Bruce’s panting form looking determined.

 

“Are we-?” Bruce can’t even ask the question completely, “From where you’re from?”

 

Clark nods and gives him a little smile, “Once we fix the timeline you’ll remember.  I promise.”

 

Superman walks away now ready to time travel back and Batman comes out after taking a few moments to digest the new information, his helmet back on his head.


End file.
